


Power

by captainpeaches



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Marvel Universe, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 07:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14420874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainpeaches/pseuds/captainpeaches
Summary: You find the source of power that helped Loki attack New York. Now it's driving him to do another task.





	Power

**Author's Note:**

> I do NOT know what's going to happen in Infinity War and after I watch it, I will not write anything Infinity War related until everyone got a chance to watch it. I just got this idea from the trailer when Loki is holding out the Tesseract. Enjoy!

Loki marched down the hallway of the ship that lead to his room. His heart beat rapidly. Out of all the days to come, why now?

He bursted through the door. “Sweetheart!” he called out.

You were underneath your shared bed. Something was glowing underneath it. When you had examined the location, you noticed a large blue cube. Your fingers shook as you reached out to touch it.

Loki pulled your away from the object. “(Y/N)! Don’t touch that!”

“What the hell is that?” you asked your husband. “Why is it under our bed?”

He placed his hands on on your shoulders. “(Y/N). Did. You. Touch. It.”

You batted his hands away from you. “No I didn’t touch the stupid cube. Now what is it?”

The god pulled out the glowing object. He smiled at its beauty. “I’m sorry for shouting at you, darling.” He brushed the tips of his fingers across its flat surface. “This cube if the Tesseract. It’s extremely dangerous and I’m one of the only people who can touch it without being burned.”

You became mesmerized by the light trapped inside of it. “Who are the other people?”

“I only know the name of one other person,” he replied. “Thanos.”

You froze. Thor had told you about the mad titan. “Why do you have it?”

He began to feel ashamed of himself. “Baby, you know the power that this has over me.”

You teared up at your memory of the attack on New York, your husband’s attack on New York. It was all from this cube? You had no words.

“(Y/N), my queen,” he spoke again, “Thanos is here. He wants this. He wants all of its power.” He glanced down at the Tesseract and then back into your (e/c) eyes. “I have to go with him.”

The tears began to stream down your heated face. “Loki, no. Please!”

“I don’t have a choice!” he sobbed. “He would kill everyone on this ship if I don’t give him what he wants.”

You grabbed his free hand, the one with his golden wedding ring. He had gotten you a similar one for your wedding, except it had an emerald in the middle. “Let me come with you. We could fight him together!”

“No!” He hated himself every time he raised his voice at you. “I’m sorry, but Thor and I must do this. I can’t bear the thought of losing you. You have become my whole world, my personal Valhalla.”

The two of you sat down on the bed. Your husband placed the Tesseract back down in its hidden location and held you close.

“I cannot keep him waiting,” Loki told you. “Please let me kiss you goodbye.”

The two of you connected your lips, making a deep and passionate kiss. Then, he pressed his forehead against yours.

“I love you, (Y/N). Never forget that.”

Your husband used his magic to bring back some old memories. You smiled because your recognized them immediately.

You held a bouquet of white lilies. You were never a big fan of flowers, but they were your mother’s favorite.

Thor agreed to walk you down the aisle of the golden throne room since you had no other family to do so. Your future husband stood next to Odin with tears in his blue eyes. He wished that Frigga was alive to witness the best day of his life.

“You look beautiful, my queen.” Loki whispered to you.

You blushed. “And you look very handsome, my king.”

As the ceremony went on, the two of you could occasionally peek at the crowd of Asgardians. They all watched in happiness and awe for the couldn’t believe that the master of mischief was getting married… to a Midgardian!

“I now pronounce you husband and wife,” the All Father announced, “You may kiss the bride!”

Your (e/c) eyes shot open as the image of your first kiss as a married couple faded from your mind.

“Loki?” You stood up from the bed and looked around the room.

Loki was gone along with the Tesseract. You sobbed and made your way to the “throne” room. Every Ragnarok survivor stared at the large ship before them. You managed to make out the figure that was handing the Tesseract to the Titan. Loki!

The god turned to the ship containing the Asgardians and formed a heart with his hands. It was something that you had taught him.

“Goodbye, my love.”

Thanos’ ship flew away and you never saw your husband again.


End file.
